Across That Border
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Bobby and Rogue love each other, but they can't further their romance because of Rogue’s power. What'll happen when the professor comes up with a suppressant for Rogue’s powers? Will they make full use of it? Or will they let their relationship stagnate?


Hello everybody! Welcome to my very first X-Men fic! This is for all Bobby/Rogue fans, although I know the movie was shown quite some time ago. And to Ray/Mariah (Beyblade) fans who have come, please be assured that I still love them as much as ever, and I'm not discontinuing my R/M fics in any way. =)

I disclaim the X-Men characters and the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youths (If that's what it is called). But the plot is mine. Again, I don't own Bobby or Rogue, or they wouldn't be just holding hands and having just ONE kissing scene in the movie. XD

**Across That Border**

**By**

**Aquarius Galuxy**

The near silence was typical of any ordinary day at the library of the Charles Xavier Institute, almost similar to that of the outside world, characterised by the flipping of pages and muffled voices. The only difference was that the occupants of the library had special powers. Powers that had set them apart from normal human beings…

Mass. Flip. Density. Flip. Electricity. Flip. Thermal energy. Flip. Boyle's Law.

Bobby rolled his eyes in irritation. Geez. Physics, physics, and more physics. Strangely, he was feeling rather uncharacteristically short-tempered that day. If there weren't a physics test the next day, he'd be spending more time alone with Rogue.

Speaking of Rogue… The brown-haired woman was seated beside him, absorbed in a Literature textbook. Hands clasped on her lap, her posture was straight as her hazel eyes slowly scanned over the words on the page. Her brown hair was tucked behind her ears, and two locks of prematurely white hair hung delicately by her cheeks, framing her face in a very tempting way.

Bobby threw his book a glance. He ought to have been listening sufficiently during those Physics lessons. Quickly, he recited the key points off in his head. There. Any missing gaps could be mended later on.

He pursed his lips, keeping his eyes down as he inched closer to Rogue. She continued to read, either having lost her awareness in the world outside the book, or just playing hard-to-get on purpose. He couldn't help smiling fondly at her, reaching over to slip his hand between hers.

The woman started and looked up at him, eyes a little dazed. He grinned, leaning closer. If only she weren't giving him that curious, naïve look…

"Yeah?"

Suddenly those moist lips of hers seemed so innocent and inviting… God, he'd rarely kissed her ever since that one time she'd been to his parents' house (and they haven't even experienced it before that) and each time, he'd always been drained before it could develop into something deeper… But even then, each was always worth it, what with her being such a damn good kisser…

"Uh… Bobby?" Her gloved hands shook his slightly.

He blinked, the ends of his lips quirking up apologetically. "Sorry… Got lost in thought."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Did you want something?"

"Actually…" He grinned sheepishly, tilting his head down so that their faces were inches apart. "Yes."

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. As much as she liked the idea… "We can't! There're people here! This is a library… And… what if I hurt you? I'd never be able to forgive myself…"

His pleading gaze almost made her heart stop as he drew away from her, appearing disappointed. How could she say no to him like that? Sighing, she hesitated for a moment, before standing and pulling him up along with her. "We're going downstairs."

A grin broke out on his face as he followed her out of the library, not casting another look back at the cosy little corner they had occupied. The prospect of being alone with her again was just too great to care about other matters. Great enough to shield their ears from the whispering gossip that sprung up as soon as they left the room.

"Did you see his _face_?"

"I heard that they might have kissed…"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't he be long dead?"

"You know, even after the countless times they've been here and done the same thing, wouldn't you think they'd be sick of it by now?"

The meaningless exchanges went on.

* * *

Rogue squeezed Bobby's hand and pushed it a little in front of their bodies, then let go, so that their arms would swing forward and back. Step by step, they trailed along the less occupied grounds nearer the mansion, letting rays of the warm afternoon sun rain down on their backs. Physics and Literature were far out of their minds, each filled with thoughts of the other.

Bobby inhaled a contented breath and let it out slowly, enjoying the feel of the gloved hand entwined in his. In a way, Rogue was his. He held her heart, and she held his. They were in love – anyone could see that easily. But… then… even though he was assured by the fact that she would care for only him in that way, what was romance without the kisses, caresses and skin contact?

At many a time, he had to restrain himself from grabbing her and letting his lips caress her skin and show her how much he felt for her, how much he desired her, how much he needed to touch her. Yet… he didn't want to accept his reasoning that it was his fault for letting himself succumb to temptation. And when all was said and done, he still couldn't touch her bare skin…

The man sighed. She turned and looked curiously at him. "Is anything bothering you, Bobby?"

He smiled and shook his head, looking away. Rogue frowned a little, watching his expression until she was sure that he was not troubled anymore.

Why did God have to be so cruel? Why did He give her special powers, only to use it against her to harm those whom she loved? Was He blind? Did anyone know how much it hurt her to know that it was precisely because of her powers that prevented them from being too close together?

She was human too. She also embodied the emotions of love and desire in her being, and it broke her heart to see him with the yearning in his eyes, only to have to reject his wants. It wasn't as if she didn't want it as much as he did, only… The danger of losing him was too great, and it was worse than them having to keep apart from each other.

"Rogue…" The word cut through her thoughts. "You know, I…"

He lost his tongue for a while, then got it back, although his voice was on the verge of breaking. "I really want us to be close. You know, not just this close, but… _closer_…"

"Do you think I don't want to?" she snapped, then sighing immediately afterwards. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help but think about how other people are so much luckier than us… me. You really didn't have to fall in love with me…"

She turned away. Bobby lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of the glove. She shivered.

"I _chose_ to love you, and I love you for who you are, Rogue. I could never regret this." The man stopped and caught her other hand, raising her hands and putting them on his neck. Then he reached forward and pulled her close, eyes softening as his lips met hers.

She responded almost immediately, momentarily forgetting about the dangers they faced as she returned it, pressing herself to him. Bobby could only shut his eyes to revel in the pleasant sensation she brought along with her lips on his, although it was quite a task ignoring the imprinting that had begun soon after they made contact.

Icy tingles shot down her spine, and she wondered at how calm she felt, although her heart was going as if she was on a nervous breakdown. It was what she'd been dreaming of all along – being in the arms of this particular man, having him hold and kiss her, kissing him back… Almost as if they were in some sort of fantasy, without them having to worry about her almost killing him – Wait a moment. This wasn't a dream.

The next thing the man felt was of her roughly pushing him away, panic in her eyes.

"Bobby! Are you alright? Have I hurt you? How do you feel now?"

Before he could part his lips to reply, she spoke again.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rogue turned away, lowering her head so that her fringe fell forward to cover her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. I should have stopped you. I should have stopped myself…"

"Rogue – I wanted that to happen as much as you did… I was in the wrong too…" the man moved closer and held her shoulders. "Don't blame yourself. I started it first…"

"But –" Her breath caught in her throat when he hugged her to himself, this time careful not to make skin contact.

"Remember… I will always love you, Marie," he murmured in her ear, running a cold hand down her back so that she shivered violently and pressed herself hard against his well-muscled front.

"I love you too, Bobby…" she whispered back, closing her eyes, then nestling her head in his shoulder. Whether they liked it or not, they had to treasure their time together in this world, filled with people who might turn against mutants at any time.

* * *

Ororo turned away from the glass window, its transparency plainly displaying the scene in the garden below for all to see. Frowning, she strode over to the oak door of the room, silently exiting it. The snowy-haired woman turned into the corridor purposefully, bent on heading towards the person she was seeking at this moment. As a teacher in the Institute, she considered it her duty to look out for the students there, and this was something she could not overlook.

Those two… it was obvious that they wanted more than just mere hugs and caresses… But each time their skins touched, some part of Bobby would be imprinted onto Rogue. If they weren't careful… Bobby might end up getting killed… Of course, nobody wanted that to happen. Then, Rogue would be blaming herself again for all the imprintings that she had caused in some way or other. It was either that or having them die of heartbreak sooner or later from being forced to keep apart for their sakes. Shouldn't God be fairer? But it was still good that they were able to find love in a time like this…

The familiar wooden door came into view, bearing the silver letters of "Charles Francis Xavier". It had a warm, welcoming aura about it, that made people feel almost as if seeing the head of the Institute was as normal as greeting a friend on an ordinary day.

It did not take too long for her to get herself in front of the somewhat large, brown panel, and a knock on the smooth surface was all it took for the reply to come almost immediately. "Come in, Ororo."

The professor was seated at his desk, with his elbows resting on the armrest, and his fingertips placed together in a position that portrayed his intelligence and patience. He sent the African woman a smile, inviting her to enter the room and allow him to answer the question he knew she had.

Without having him to say anything, she sat down in the chair opposite him, parting her lips to speak.

"Professor – I'm still worried about Bobby and Rogue. What if they go too far and get into trouble? We're dealing with Bobby's life here. If Rogue happens to forget, the consequences will be dire. Is the suppressant ready yet?"

He shook his head slowly, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "No –" he saw the expression on her face and continued. "–But I estimate it will be ready in a month's time, if everything goes well, and Rogue can carry on with the current schedule. We need her in for a few more tests."

Ororo nodded, her anxiety allayed, although one month was still quite a long time. However, little could be done to quicken the process, and they couldn't risk careless mistakes by sacrificing sleep in the night. With a polite nod to the professor, she went out of the room.

* * *

(One month later…)

"What do you think the professor called us to him for, Rogue?" Bobby asked as he slipped his hand into hers, noting with some disappointment that putting an arm around her waist would draw far too much attention from the people around them.

She tilted her head to the side, considering the possible options that she could come up with. Was there something he wanted them to help him with? Or had they done something wrong? Could it be that he wanted them to take part in another mission, since they were present during the one at Alkalai Lake, and they had been training quite a bit since? Those would be rather improbable. Unless… He had come up with something to help her get rid of her powers for at least some time…

A flame of hope sprung up in her being. Was there a chance for her and Bobby to properly be together? How could anyone imagine how she felt everyday, only able to touch her loved one through a layer of material, all because of herself? His skin… just the simple act of touching his bare skin was so difficult for her… She squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture.

The trip into the very room where the professor was seemed like just a blurry, vague journey, but what mattered was that they were there.

The professor regarded them with sharp eyes as they seated themselves. He had already planned the way to break the news to them. "Bobby, Rogue, I see you're here."

They nodded silently, slightly awkward. Bobby reached over and took her hand in his, giving her a reassuring caress on the back of her hand. He spoke. "What did you want to speak to us for, Professor?"

The man on the other side of the desk smiled. "Has Rogue told you about the tests she has been helping us with, Bobby?"

Rogue felt her heart leap to her throat. Was there something to help them? Did they finally have that chance?

"Yes, but rather vaguely." 'She said it was part of a surprise if it succeeded… Is this it?'

"Well, over the past two months, she has been coming to the lab to help us with the creation of something. It is now ready, although it has not been officially tested yet."

His gaze shifted to Rogue, and she felt as if he was looking right into her mind. A few moments passed before he pulled a small glass vial out of a drawer in his desk. There were volumetric markings on the side of container, which encased an amount of clear, colourless liquid.

"This is a suppressant for your mutant gene, Rogue. The amount of it here will disable the gene for a total of forty-eight hours. Each dose will need around fifteen minutes for it to take effect, and another fifteen for it to completely wear off."

They nodded, listening intently, and the professor continued.

"However…" Alarm surfaced on their faces. "… You have to use it wisely, Rogue. It will not be good if it gets turned against you in battle."

Bobby and Rogue could be immediately seen breathing sighs of relief, having expected the professor to say something to prevent them form being closer. Sure, the possibility of having someone use the potion against her was serious, but at that point, nothing compared to the prospect of finally being able to touch each other without causing damage.

"That is all for now. You may go." The professor smiled kindly at them, relieved that he had found a way to bring happiness into two of his students' lives, even if it was for a short while.

Both young adults chorused their thanks gratefully, then headed out, already thinking of a suitable day to spend their time together.

"How does Valentines' Day sound? It's just around the corner."

"It sounds perfect… What's more, classes end early that day…"

Bobby slipped his arm around her waist, both of them looking forward to that day where they would finally be able to touch each other without a dangerous consequence.

* * *

The first random rays of sunlight shot through the window, with the curtains drawn to either side of the glass pane. It was almost daybreak, and the digital alarm on the bedside table flashed three luminous numbers – 6.45. Rogue stretched and stepped back into her room, refreshed and properly awake after her trip to the bathroom.

Kitty and Jubilee, her roommates, were already gone from the room. Probably searching for their Valentines, she thought. Slipping out of her nightclothes and into her usual dressing, again with her elbow-length gloves, Rogue was about to pull her hair into a ponytail when she paused to look at the clock. 6.50. Twenty-five minutes more until classes officially started at the Institute.

There was a soft knock on her door. She whipped away from her closet, hurrying to the door. There was only one person whom she expected right then. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she whispered a silent prayer for it to be definitely him, and not someone else. Then, she twisted the knob and pulled the door open. Valentines' Day should be spent happy.

Greyish-blue eyes greeted her, accompanied by a smile. "Happy Valentines' Day, Rogue."

"Happy Valentines' Day back at you, Bobby. You're early." She smiled in return, stepping back to let him enter. The man accepted her invitation into her room, stuffing his hands in his pockets to make sure that he wouldn't give in to the temptation of touching her skin.

"I didn't want to miss seeing you." Her stomach fluttered as he gazed deep into her eyes. A coy smile crept onto her lips.

He seated himself on her bed, eyes twinkling while he contemplated what they could do that day. But none of it would be really satisfactory if they didn't have the suppressant. Which reminded him…

"When are you planning to take the suppressant, Rogue?"

She looked up from a drawer she was digging through, head inclined and eyebrows drawn together. "After classes… It'd be a waste to spend it on lessons. Besides, they're letting us off early for Valentines'…"

The woman smiled, brushing the white strands of hair out of her face. She then turned back to the wooden compartment and resumed rummaging. Bobby withdrew his hands from his pockets and stretched his arms out behind him, so that they supported his weight when he leaned back and gazed at her.

To think that he would be able to touch her skin without a horrible aftermath made his heart quicken, and for once, he started to think what it would be like to hold her body close, to caress her cheeks, to capture her lips with his, to make skin contact with her for as long as he wanted… And now, she was adorably scanning the contents of her drawer, her slender eyebrows knitted together again as her lower lip pushed its counterpart up, so that she looked as though she was pouting.

His heart was beating fast in his ribcage, and his breaths were made short and sharp in response. The image of her body, clad in some thin material, could not leave his mind, even though he respected her privacy and did not want to do something she didn't like. Heart ruling over mind, Bobby got up slowly from the bed, his legs moving on their own to stand next to her.

Rogue caught sight of a silver strap and pulled it out, grinning victoriously. Her watch could not beat her in a game of hide-and-seek, and it had to suit her want to stay around her wrist. She was then suddenly conscious of a body being right next to her, so that their clothes were brushing against the other's. A gasp escaped her lips as Bobby slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. Her pulse accelerated. She could feel the hard muscles at her back, and it almost killed her not to be able to touch him. For a moment, she considered using the suppressant… but there wasn't enough time.

Turning around in his embrace, she laid her gloved hands on his cheeks, pulling herself close to him, but not near enough to kiss him.

"I wanted to know… how much do you love me, Rogue?" The man could not help but let the question escape him, out of sheer need to know that his love was returned.

She paused for a few seconds, gazing deep into his blue eyes, before parting her lips to answer. "More than anything."

He smiled, happiness and relief flooding his eyes. The memory of him not touching her skin surfaced in his mind, so he made do with clutching her tighter to himself.

"I'll meet you here after school… Maybe we could go catch a movie," he murmured in her ear. She nodded in response, her hair tickling his skin.

Bobby slid his eyes down to his watch. 7.05. "We should go now."

Rogue sighed, then pulled away. "Yeah."

* * *

The shrill bell rung, and the long-awaited sound of the teacher's voice sounded. "Class dismissed."

There was a sudden scraping of chairs against the floor, and the classroom was empty in five minutes flat.

School had seemed to pass too slowly for Bobby's liking. He had been daydreaming the day away, like most of his classmates. He frowned as he hurried to his girlfriend's room, desperately praying that Kitty and Jubilee would not decide to go back too. He approached her room and knocked hesitantly on it. A gulp was almost audible as the door opened, only to reveal a woman looking out just as apprehensively, white and brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Grins spread across their faces as their eyes met, each amused at the fact that the other did not want any interruptions. Bobby stepped into the room, and Rogue shut the door quickly behind them and locked it. He followed her to her closet, watching as she pulled the glass vial out carefully, then bringing it closer to examine it. Her gloves were already off, folded in a corner of the room.

"How much do I take?"

Bobby was silent for some time, thinking, until he smiled. "How much time are you planning to spend with me?"

She grinned playfully. "Maybe until tonight… Or until tomorrow morning? Which do you want, Bobby?"

His smile widened. "I _would_ prefer the latter…"

"The latter it is, then." She returned her gaze to the vial. "It'd be nineteen hours."

Rogue twisted the cover, so that it came off, leaving a small opening through which the liquid could flow. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "This is it."

She tilted her head back, then tipped the vial cautiously towards her mouth, slowly pouring some of the colourless fluid in. It had a strong chemical scent, coupled with a pungent taste that made her grimace. Swallowing, she looked at the container to make sure that she took the right amount. Just a little more… she held her breath and took a few more drops of the liquid. This time, all she needed had been emptied from the vial. Capping the vial tightly, she returned it to the closet.

The suppressant was already taking effect on her, warm tendrils extending slowly into the tips of her fingers. More energy seemed to be gradually collecting in her body, so that her gene was somewhat stagnated, and there was no need for it to take from other people. Every cell in her body seemed to be filled with energy, and she felt as if she was radiating. There was no longer the sensation of slight hunger for more power, and Rogue knew that she could now touch without imprinting. She opened her eyes (which she did not notice she had closed) and found Bobby watching her intently.

"Is it safe now?" He reached out to touch her cheek. Warm, velvety skin met his fingertips, smooth as he ran his fingers over her skin. There was no imprinting.

For a moment, they gazed at each other, barely absorbing what had just happened. Then they met, her crushing her body against his, him caressing her lips aggressively. Bobby slid his hands to her waist, slipping his fingers under her shirt to touch the small of her back. Rogue gasped and shivered violently against his body, raising her hands to run them through his hair, threading her fingers through the smooth locks as she returned the kiss just as strongly.

They broke apart for air, both panting deeply to replenish the oxygen in their bodies. But… just one kiss could not satisfy what they had been craving for all those months… The feel of their skins was just too unfamiliar and unknown for it to be left alone…

Their lips met again, and this time her hands went to his waist, straying at the hem of his shirt. His hands took to her hips, slowly creeping up to slip beneath her shirt again, caressing her stomach. Bobby pulled away to seek her permission with questioning eyes. If she didn't want to continue…

But she nodded, her eyes filled with passion as she reached up to touch his chest. The man smiled and pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. Rogue let her eyes roam over him, taking in the hard muscles he had, born from the training the X-Men received. It would be a waste not to show him that she appreciated his body…

The woman rubbed herself against his chest, tiptoeing to kiss him again. Her breath caught in her throat as he drew his tongue across her lower lip, seeking entry into her mouth. 'Why not?'

Her lips parted for him, and he ventured in, his tongue sliding against hers tantalisingly. Her body shook slightly and she teased him with her tongue, sometimes shying away from him, and pressing against him at other times.

His hands were fingering the borders of her shirt, and they drew slow lines across her skin, tempting her… His lips moved from hers, trailing kisses down her jawbone, down her neck, to the nape of her neck…

"I don't mind…" she gasped in his ear.

He took her words as consent, drawing away from her and pulling her shirt up and over her head. She raised her arms to aid him, blushing under the awed gaze he was directing at her chest. He scooped her up and deposited her on her bed, seating himself beside her. Rogue pulled Bobby down with her, meeting his lips in yet another kiss…

Only the gods watched down upon the young lovers, who continued to shower passion upon each other, plans to catch a movie forgotten as they continued with their intimacy in her room, later to be moved to his room, while the prospect of the other twenty-nine hours remained…

* * *

Well… How was that? Too boring? Not enough romance? I failed to attract your attention? Bobby and Rogue were out of character? Or did you like it? Tell me!!!

And if you people want me to continue with this fic, please tell me, or I'm going to leave it like that… threatens


End file.
